Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte
Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte (ミシッカル ミュウ ミュウ アーラーカート Mishikkaru Myū Myū ā rā Kāto) is the sequel to Mythical Mew Mew written by RoyalHistoria. It's been almost a full year since the Mythical Mew Mews have returned to their normal lives, but the return of a familiar foe, alongside some new ones, means that the Mew Mews must return, this time with some new allies Due to the strength of the Mew Mews' new enemies, two new teammates are infused and now have to join the fight to save the world. Ame Momose / Mew Candy (桃瀬あめ Momose Ame / ミュウキャンディー'' Myū Kyandī'') Voiced By: Yuu Shimamura (JP), Cassandra Morris (EN) Though still vain and arrogant, Ame has become more modest, even if only a little. She considers the Mew Mews her close friends and keeps in contact with all of them, both in person and through the phone/internet. Ame is still enamoured with fashion, and still has dreams of being a famous fashion designer. She transforms into Mew Candy and is infused with the DNA of the Eriskay Pony and Sumatran Rhinoceros. Kyoho Aitani / Mew Grape (藍谷きょほ Aitani Kyoho / ミュウグレープ Myū Gurēpu) Voiced By: Fumiko Orikasa (JP), Megan Hollingshead (EN) Due to the time she was forced to work with the others, Kyoho has began to open up to the idea of socialising and friendship, although, she's still as intimidating as ever and not hesitant to prove it. Though Kyoho was glad to have so much spare time to enjoy her hobbies, she was also missing the action that came with being a Mew Mew. She transforms into Mew Grape and is infused with the DNA of a roughy umbrella octopus. Suguri Akamura / Mew Currant (赤村すぐり Akamura Suguri / 赤村すぐり Akamura Suguri) Voiced By: Rina Satou (JP), Suzy Myers (EN) Suguri is still rambunctious and always ready to fight, but time has allowed her to mature, and she's gotten better at controlling her impulsive attitude. She regularly competes in video game competitions and shows off at the skate park, occasionally making some money from competitions and bets she makes. She transforms into Mew Currant and is infused with the DNA of the Honduran spiny-tailed iguana. Nashi Midoriyama / Mew Pear (緑山なし Midoriyama Nashi / ミュウペア Myū Pea) Voiced By: Hisako Kanemoto (JP), Amy Birnbaum (EN) The time Nashi spent fighting as Mew Pear has allowed her to become braver and more confident, as her classmates and parents don't come close to comparing to giant alien mutants and parasites. Unfortunately, Nashi is still far too polite to everyone she meets, even her teammates and any close friends she has. She transforms into Mew Pear and is infused with the DNA of the volcano rabbit and key deer. Mikan Kohakusaki / Mew Tangerine (琥珀崎みかん Kohakusaki Mikan / ミュウタンジェリーン Myū Tanjerīn) Voiced By: Hiromi Konno (JP), Amy Palant (EN) Still as optimistic and determined to put a smile on the face of everybody she meets, Mikan hasn't changed much, other than becoming slightly more mature and less naïve about the world. Her experiences fighting the aliens as Mew Tangerine have resulted in her taking the new threat much more seriously. She transforms into Mew Tangerine and is infused with the DNA of the red-headed flameback. Ichijiku Aitani / Mew Fig (藍谷いちじく Aitani Ichijiku / ミュウフィグ Myū Figu) Voiced By: Asami Seto (JP), Jessica Calvello (EN) Having now graduated high school and started college, Ichijiku has started to mature, though still quite a cry-baby, she doesn't give up as quickly and takes more time to think things through and is no longer as susceptible to trickery. Ichijiku has now gotten very interested in art and design, and hopes to create her own comics/manga She transformed into Mew Fig and is infused with the DNA of the short-nosed sea snake. Yuzu Kohakusaki/Mew Citron (琥珀崎ゆず Kohakusaki Yuzu / ミュウシトロン Myū Shitoron) Voiced By: Risa Taneda (JP), Liza Jacqueline (EN) A new member of the Mythical Mew Mews and Mikan's older sister. She sees herself as incredibly mature, and likes to push around her younger sister. Yuzu can be very two-faced, switching between sweet and friendly and cold and backstabbing. She's a notorious gossip, only sparing those she considers her equals. She transforms into Mew Citron and is infused with the DNA of the steppe eagle and Asiatic lion. Kou-Kou Banli / Mew Cocoa (板栗蔻蔻 Bǎnlì Kòu-Kòu / ミュウココア Myū Kokoa) Voiced By: Aya Hirano (JP), Tara Sands (EN) The other new member of the Mythical Mew Mews, Kou-Kou is a cheerful girl with mischievous tendencies and a love of practical jokes. She finds the reactions of others absolutely hilarious. Kou-Kou can speak Mandarin Chinese, Cantonese and Japanese, with Mandarin Chinese being her first language, and Japanese being her third. She transforms into Mew Cocoa and is infused with the DNA of the Darwin's fox. Mew Seaweed (ミュウシーウィード Myū Shīuīdo) Voiced By: Kotono Mitsuishi (JP), Eva Christensen (EN) The self-proclaimed leader and one half of the Chimera Mews, Mew Seaweed is a charming, flirty young woman with a mean-streak. She's infused with a Chimera Plesiosaur. Mew Salt (ミュウソルト, Myū Soruto) Voiced By: Mamiko Noto (JP), Megan Hollingshead (EN) The other half of the Chimera Mews, Mew Salt is cold, emotionless, apathetic, and prone to cruelty. She's infused with a Chimera Nepal Grey Langur. Yasuko Ginza (銀座坦子 Ginza Yasuko) Voiced By: Aya Hisakawa (JP), Carol Jacobanis (EN) Yasuko hasn't changed much. She still acts distant and unsocial, but is more patient with those around her and their antics. Minami Nishizawa (和歌山翠, Wakayama Minami) Voiced By: TBA (JP), TBA (EN) Minami is a university graduate and the daughter of one of Yasuko's former colleagues. She's rather clumsy and scatterbrained. Satomi Asakusa (浅草さとみ Asakusa Satomi) Voiced By: Yoshino Nanjo (JP), Eileen Stevens (EN) Satomi has gotten better at learning her limits and now knows how to say 'no' to people. She tries her best to be supportive of Ame but is worried about her well-being. Airi Kurosawa (黒澤あいり, Kurosawa Airi) Voiced By: Ami Koshimizu (JP), Suzanne Goldish (EN) Airi is mostly the same. She occasionally helps out at Café Étoile. Miki Sato (佐藤みき, Sato Miki) Voiced By: Minori Chihara (JP), Rebecca Soler (EN) Miki has managed to deal with some of her insecurities. She now acts as an assistant for Yasuko. Sumida (墨田, Sumida) Voiced By: Atsumi Tanezaki (JP), Emlyn Morinelli McFarland (EN) A quiet scholarship student who recently transferred into Ame's class. Sumida appears to know more about the Mews than she lets on. Satoru Asakusa (浅草悟 Asakusa Satoru) Voiced By: Daiki Yamashita (JP), Wayne Grayson (EN) Satomi's twin brother and the more laid-back of the pair. Satoru is a relaxed and somewhat oblivious boy who admires his sister's intelligence and supports her in any way he can. Chiaki Nakano (中野千明 Nakano Chiaki) Voiced By: Etsuko Ichihara (JP), Rachael Lillis (EN) Chiaki is an employee of the Momose family and the one who primarily raised Ame. She is a motherly and polite woman who knows when to be stern. Daizo Midoriyama (緑山大造 Midoriyama Daizo) Voiced By: Yuka Terasaki (JP), Kayzie Rogers (EN) Nashi's younger brother. Similarly to his big sister, Daizo is an unconfident and timid boy who prefers to follow the rules. Unfortunately, he is often an unwilling participant in his twin sister's schemes. Aiko Midoriyama (緑山あいこ Midoriyama Aiko) Voiced By: Satomi Koorogi (JP), Liza Jacqueline (EN) Nashi's younger sister. Unlike her siblings, Aiko is a loud, mischievous girl who rarely does what she's told. The only person that can keep her under control is Nashi. Rieko Asakusa (浅草りえこ Rieko Asakusa) Voiced By: Chiemi Chiba (JP), Liza Jacqueline (EN) Satomi and Satoru's younger sister. Rieko is a shy girl who tends to rely heavily on her older siblings. Yukiko Enya (塩冶有器子 Enya Yukiko) Voiced By: TBA (JP), TBA (EN) Minami's close friend and roommate, a guitar-playing hipster. List of Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte Episodes * Episode 01: ??? Located in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Café Étoile is owned by Yasuko Ginza as a cover for the Mythical Mew Project. Ame Momose, Kyoho Aitani, Suguri Akamura, Mikan Kohakusaki, Ichijiku Aitani, Yuzu Kohakusaki, and Kou-Kou Banli, all work there. Airi Kurosawa occasionally helps out. Nagareboshi Academy is a prestigious private school primarily attended by the children of wealthy families. Ame Momose and Miki Sato attend this school. Sakuragi Daiichi High School is a school in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Kyoho Aitani attends this school. Narumi Hōseki High School is a school in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Suguri Akamura attends this school. Keisetsu Senshin Academy is private school in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Nashi Midoriyama attends this school. Nozomi Sora Junior High School is a school in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Mikan Kohakusaki attends this school. Hoshizora Academy is a private school in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Satomi Asakusa attends this school. The home planet of Flan, Castella, and Bun. It was once desolate and plagued by constant sandstorms. * Mew Pendant (ミュウペンダント'' Myū Pendanto'') ** The Mews use this to transform by shouting "Mew Mew ___, Metamorphose!" (Ex. "Mew Mew Candy, Metamorphose!") * Candy Fleuret (キャンディーフルーレ'' Kyandī Furūre'') ** Mew Candy's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Candy Charm!" (リボンキャンディーチャーム! Ribon Kyandī Chāmu!) * Grape Trident (グレープトライデント'' Gurēpu Toraidento'') ** Mew Grape's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Grape Splash!" (リボングレープスプラッシュ! Ribon Gurēpu Supurasshu!) * Currant Axe (カラントアックス'' Karanto Akkusu'') ** Mew Currant's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Currant Burst!" (リボンカラントバースト, Ribon Karanto Bāsuto) * Pear Hammer (ペア ''ハマー ''Pea Hamā) ** Mew Pear's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Pear Crash!" (リボン''ペア クラッシュ!, ''Ribon Pea Kurasshu!) * Tangerine Arrow (タンジェリーン アロー Tanjerīn Arō) ** Mew Tangerine's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Tangerine Gale!" (リボンタンジェリーンゲイル, Ribon Tanjerīn Geiru) * Fig Ribbon (フィグ リボン Figu Ribon) ** Mew Fig's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Fig Shine!" (リボンフィグシャイン, Ribon Figu Shain) * Citron Spear (シトロン スピア Shitoron Supia) ** Mew Citron's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Citron Spark!" (リボンシトロンスパーク, Ribon Shitoron Supāku) * Cocoa Baton (コーコーバトン Kōkō Baton) ** Mew Cocoa's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Cocoa Aura! (リボンコーコーオーラ, Ribon Kōkō Ōra) * Mu Aqua Rod (ミュウアクァーロッド Myū Akuā Roddo) ** A weapon that spreads Mu Aqua around. The user attacks by saying "Ribbon Aqua Drops!" (リボンアクァードロプス, Ribon Akuā Doropusu) * Mu Aqua (ミュウアクァー Myū Akuā) ** A shining water-like liquid with the ability to clean and purify. Category:Stories Category:Story Hubs Category:Series Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages